


Echo

by Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)



Series: Tennis Sanctuary [50]
Category: Angel Sanctuary, Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-15
Updated: 2005-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-05 02:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Effects of Mad Hatter's seal are felt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Echo

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like writing a little bit of crack. *grins* And I happened to remember a bit of conversation from somewhere in Virginia. Or maybe it was from the road. Heh. Visit the [the Tennis Sanctuary page](http://www.branchandroot.net/archive/?cat=313) for the rest of the crossover.

No one had told him that he was signing up for _this_.

Akaya stared at the ceiling above his bed, panting softly, as the ghosts of Sanada-san's touches burned across his skin, and shuddered at the overlapping echo of Yukimura-buchou's response.

On his hip, Hatter-san's mark _burned_.

Akaya moaned into his fist, trying to muffle the harsh sound, as he felt Sanada-san stroke Yukimura-buchou open. His free hand snaked down the front of his pajama pants and closed over his aching cock, and he bit down on a knuckle to keep from crying out. It was probably wrong to be touching himself like this, but when the two of them got like this, he just couldn't help it, and--

A low chuckle rolled out of the darkness above him. "That looks uncomfortable," someone purred. "Would you like one to assist you, perhaps?"

Akaya opened horrified eyes to see Hatter-san lounging in the air above his bed, smiling a wicked little smile. He froze.

Hatter-san's smile broadened a touch. "Ah," he noted, voice light and cheerful. "One sees that it has taken care of itself." He tipped his hat to Akaya, and disappeared as suddenly as he arrived.

Akaya groaned, and buried his flaming face in his pillow. He'd hope for the relief of dying of embarrassment, but that wouldn't be much help any more, not if he was going to have to spend eternity with Hatter-san.

At least Hatter-san was right; one problem had taken care of itself, at least for the night. He didn't so much as twitch while Yukimura-buchou and Sanada-san finished what they were doing, and their mutual pleasure vibrated through Hatter-san's seal.

Akaya grimaced into his pillow. Enough was enough. He'd have to work up his nerve to talk to... someone... about this. Surely there was _something_ they could do about this echo effect.


End file.
